


Yurushi

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know what you have until it's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yurushi

After years of battles, pain, regrets and misery, Naruto finally sets foot on Konohagakure with an unconscious Sasuke on his shoulder. The village is overjoyed, not because the missing-nin was back, but because their new hero was victorious. It doesn’t even matter that a few seconds after Sasuke is taken to the hospital, Naruto finally blacks out from the wounds and exhaustion of his final confrontation with the other ninja.

To the people in Konoha, Sasuke’s return is a mere backdrop and a cause for worry that he may be a danger. Naruto’s trip to the hospital has the whole village in a state of constant worry, despair even, that their hero, the man that fought against Orochimaru, Pein, Madara, and even Sasuke at one point, is in such a sorry state.

When Sasuke finally recovers consciousness, Naruto is in the same room. He glares at the blonde, feels a sort of dread. The blue eyes are closed, body wrapped in bandages and hooked to machines, just like him. To think the usuratonkachi would actually be able to defeat him. He didn’t know what to think. He felt rage that the blonde had stopped him, his attack to Konoha half-way through, but he was also terrified in a subconscious level.

He’d already met the Kyuubi’s chakra, but he hadn’t thought it would be so powerful when Naruto finally understood how to use it. At this precise moment, he wanted him, more than anyone else, dead. He wanted to kill Naruto now, when he was like this, weak and vulnerable. Why had he clung so desperately to him? Why had the blond simply not let go and persuaded his dream to become Hokage?

He snorted, turning his head gingerly to the window and glaring through the eye that wasn’t blackened. It didn’t matter. He didn’t care about the dobe anyway. There was a small grunt, then the shuffling of sheets and he could almost feel those baby blue eyes staring at him. Hell, he could even feel that ridiculous grin on his swollen face.

“Ha… I got you back.”

 ***

The days at the ward were odd, not to mention awkward (for Naruto’s visitors anyway). He was showered with flowers from the Yamanka, ramen from Ichiraku’s, and even little cards and other assorted gifts arrived for him.

Nothing arrived for Sasuke. He didn’t expect it either. After all, he’d been able to swipe half of Konoha’s population and would have continued if the blonde hadn’t gotten in his way. The visits they received were team members, other ninja who happily came to see Naruto while blatantly ignoring Sasuke.

At one point, mild Hinata spoke directly to the auburn haired teen, outright telling him that they shouldn’t be in the same room. It was a sore to see the missing-nin that had killed so many in the exact same room with the ninja that had saved them.

Before Sasuke could even snap back that he didn’t care, and that she could shove her opinions up her ass, Naruto gave a low whine and motioned for the lily eyed girl.

“C’mon, Hinata! He’s trying to get some rest.”

The fool. Still defending him, even now. Sasuke snorted and glared out the window. No one made a comment on his presence after that.

Even Sakura mistreated him, applying gauzes and bandages with too much force and jamming the needle into his arm. He forced himself quiet, glaring back with equal loathing. She always comes in when the blonde is asleep. It makes sense. If Naruto saw Sakura hurting him, he’d probably yell at her, and she’s not willing to distress him, not after he’s kept her promise.

“You should’ve died.” She whispers. “For all the pain you’ve caused him.”

As she leaves, he idly wonders why everyone walks around him like there’s shards of glass on the floor. Then again, with what he’s done, it’s no real surprise.

Yet again, he snorts and tells her retreating back, “Your comment’s useless to me.”

 ***

Naruto’s the first one out of the hospital, what with his freakish healing factor, courtesy of the Kyuubi. At first, Sasuke thinks that he’ll be left alone, without anyone to bother him or give him those glares of resentment, even disgust.

He’s sadly mistaken.

“Hey teme! How you holding upttebayo!”

Sasuke glares as Naruto sits on the visitor’s chair, a plastic bag on his hand and a bright smile on his face.

“Wonderful. I’m having the time of my life.”

“Aw, c’mon! It can’t be so bad!”

Well, if the blonde was going to be a pain in the ass…

“Of course not, because I enjoy it when Sakura manhandles me.”

The smile drops into a confused frown.

“Whaddaya mean?”

He smirks, feeling satisfaction at causing him pain indirectly. Serves him right.

“Manhandling me, Naruto. Mistreating me. Abusing me when she has to change my bandages. Ramming the needle on my arm. Pressing too hard when she checks if I’m breathing right. Do you need more explaining?”

He’s extremely pleased when he hears them fight outside his door, the pink haired woman obviously crying when their done. The bed feels so much better.

Kakashi visits him once, and he’s pretty sure his ex-sensei wants to kill him. There’s so much raw hate in his lone eye, but it’s confronted with an impassive glance.

“What?”

“You have to stop manipulating Naruto.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

But of course he does. Slowly, he’s been feeding all these negative little things to the blonde, like how Ino went and yelled at him about the fight Naruto had with Sakura. Or how Rock Lee came to his room telling him that at any chance he would get, he’d kill him. He especially loved it when Naruto actually _fought_ Kiba because he’d falsely accused him of trying to choke him.

Slowly, but surely, he’s making Naruto break all these little stupid bonds and friendships he has. He wanted Sasuke back? Fine. He’d _only_ have Sasuke when he was done throwing dirt on everyone.

“Yes you do, Sasuke. And you should be careful about that. It’ll all explode in your face if you’re not careful.”

“I’m sure it would, if what you’re saying made any sense.”

“Keep in mind that the only reason you’re not formerly detained is _because_ of Naruto.”

The next time Naruto visits he weaves an intricate lie about how Kakashi threatened to kill him if he kept allowing the jinchuuriki to come over and see him. A week later, Naruto’s stopped talking to Kakashi.

 ***

He doesn’t like Sai. Out of all the people that Sasuke has been able to make Naruto dislike, Sai is the only person who Sasuke has been unable to dissuade Naruto from seeing. He doesn’t care about Sasuke’s well-being, if he’s hated, or if he this, or if he that. All Sai cares about is _Naruto’s_ well-being, thus why he actually tells the blonde, in front of Sasuke no less, that he’s not interested in the Uchiha at all.

Sai does not care about Sasuke’s crimes, or Sasuke’s health, or Sasuke’s little crusade to become Naruto’s center of the universe. He only cares that Naruto eats before he visits, that he’s not saddened at how bitter the ex-missing-nin is, and that he is able to patch up the differences Sasuke orchestrated with such devotion.

Yes, he doesn’t like Sai at all, because the ex-Root ninja takes all of Naruto’s attention away from him, and that shouldn’t happen.

He feels a deep seated fury, different from his quest against Itachi, or the one against Konoha, but he doesn’t know what it is.

Sai can go fuck himself.

 ***

When Sasuke is finally discharged from the medic ninjas, he is finally taken to the council. To his dreaded horror, he will not be executed. Instead, his chakra is abruptly sealed off, and he’s left a normal civilian in the hands of the blonde.

 Naruto happily drags him back to the tiny apartment he has. He hasn’t moved, not because he can’t find another one (on the contrary, he’s received offers of a bigger, better place), but because of his attachment to the place.

Of course, deciding he still hasn’t been the biggest bastard he can be, he complains constantly, at any single chance he can get.

“Naruto! There’s no hot water!”

“What are you trying to do? Kill me? I don’t have my chakra anymore, you dobe!”

“Oh, so you’re heading out while I’m stuck here? What am I supposed to do? Clean up after you? What am I? Your maid?”

He feels a sick sort of satisfaction at the kicked puppy look he gets, or when he wins the argument by using the blonde himself as the one to blame. After all, hadn’t Naruto wanted him back? Then he had to attain to the consequences, take responsibility.

Sasuke only smiles when he sees Naruto miserable. Of course, he’s pulling on luck here, because eventually, one night, Naruto snaps. He punches him, no holds barred and yells at him to _stop being an insufferable ass._

“Do you have any idea how lucky you got! They could’ve done something way worse than just sealing your chakra! You should feel grateful you’re not dead, because then Itachi’s sacrifice would’ve been for nothing!”

They have such a nasty fight afterwards. But some of the tension is gone, replaced with cuts and bruises. Sasuke still hates Naruto though. At this point, he doesn't give a flying fuck about what happens to him. He could die for all he cared.

He looks back and regrets that. Only for a fraction of a second.

It’s in one of his visits to one of the Healer’s, to check status on his chakra, that he hears someone sobbing on his way out. The cry is low, muffled not by the walls or the door, but by a hand.

“So we… we really can’t do anything about it, Tsunade-sama? Nothing?”

“I’m sorry Sakura. He knew it all along. He understood the risks.”

Sasuke’s eyes become slits and quietly, with skills still intact, he peeks into the room. Both medical Nin were standing besides Naruto who’s working his way back into his shirt. Sakura is crying pathetically, giving choked sobs as Tsunade looks away.

“Hey, Sakura-chan, c’mon, don’t cry. At least I brought Sasuke back, right? I kept my promise! What’s it matter if I die a little young? A couple of moth’s all I need to get things on check!”

Sasuke’s gone before the conversation keeps going, feeling numb.

Months...

Well…

Now he feels like an asshole.


End file.
